1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a portable collapsible work support that is suitable for use as a desk, table, drafting table, projection table, lectern, trolley, flip chart holder, easel, white board, tack-board stand, notice board, other types of work support and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Height adjustable podiums of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,382 are known. The top is simply hinged to the rear side of the unit and can be rotated about the hinges to permit access to the interior of the podium. The rest position of the top is slanted toward a user of the podium and there is no suggestion that the top can be expanded to provide a larger surface. The podium is also not versatile and cannot be used, for example, as a desk or projection table.